Edge covers for protecting a base edge of a bucket or other ground engaging tool are well known in the art. These base edge covers and apparatus for retaining such covers to the base edge are of various construction. Most, if not all, of the heretofore designs have shortcomings that cause the end product to be less than desirable.
The primary factors desired in constructing an edge cover that has characteristics of long wear and avoids the waste of material, labor and natural resources include sufficient strength to withstand the harsh environment and impacts, long life span, little waste of materials after the cover is worn out, and quick and easy installation.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.